


Heavenly Fire

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is an Angel, Alec/Raphael is my BroTP, Alternate Universe, Izzy gets kidnapped, M/M, Magnus is a demon, Mentions of Constantine, mentions of supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Alec is an Angel. Correction, Alec is an Archangel. Wings and everything. Magnus is a Knight of Hell. Alec really shouldn't enjoy Magnus company as much as he does. Somehow Magnus and Raphael end up offering to help an Archangel solve his very Heavenly problem. This day isn't weird or anything, just another day at the office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here goes nothing on this one. I just want to make it clear that I am no expert in religious stuff like what I'm discussing in this. I mainly used what I could find on Google and what I learned from Supernatural and Constantine.

There’s nothing better, brighter, more blinding and pure then the smile of an angel. At least, that’s what they say. This particular angel did not seem to smile all that much. Not at all, in fact. Not even that condescending ethereal smile all angels seemed to have perfected. Maybe it was because he didn’t know he was being watched. Next to him Cat sighed.

‘Why are angels so boring?’ She whined. ‘Like, he’s just standing there, looking all-‘

‘Gorgeous?’ Magnus interrupted. Cat gave him a blank look.

‘Grumpy. Like, what is he even looking at?’ She continued.

‘I don’t know.’ Magnus shrugged. ‘Let’s ask him.’ Before Cat could hold him back, he was on his feet. Ignoring her hissed call of “Magnus!” as he approached the angel. He brushed off some invisible dirt from his clothes.

He wasn’t messing with Cat when he called the angel gorgeous. He was tall, build like a warrior with broad shoulders and slim hips and well trained arms. He was dressed in black, which was unusual for angels, they usually fought in much less practical but aesthetically pleasing white. A fitting sleeveless shirt (with cut-outs at the back for his wings) and black pants, barefoot. His dark hair looked like he’d flown to the top of the hill.

Magnus was just checking out the wide expanse of the shockingly white wings, and the feathers that looked almost sharp, liked he’d cut himself if he touched them. The angels head turned, slowly. The crystal clear blue of his eyes was a startling contrast with his dark hair.

‘You did not actually think I did not know you and your friend were there, right?’ The angel’s voice was slightly rough, as if he hadn’t used it for a while. Magnus shrugged, he was aware that angels had heightened sensed, he just wasn’t sure how much better than humans they actually were. Significantly, apparently. It had been a long time, at least 200 years, since Magnus last dealt with an angel.

‘Baby, are you from heaven? Cause you look like an angel.’ He smirked at the winged man, boy, person, whatever. The blank look on the angels face turned into a severely unimpressed one.

‘Really? That is the best you can come up with?’ The snarky edge to the voice that should be all calm and emotionless made Magnus grin. The angels he knew (okay, knew may be a big word) would have tutted disapprovingly and lectured him on all the ways his comment was inappropriate and irrelevant.

‘It’s normally quite effective. But I guess your _special_.’ Still, not a small grin. Hm.

‘Is your friend joining us or is she staying behind those trees?’ Magnus turned his back to the angel carelessly. It would be so easy for him to slit his throat like this. Luckily he didn’t, that would have been embarrassing.

‘Meh, she’s not that fond of angels.’

‘And you are?’ He sounded highly sceptical.

‘O honey, you have no idea.’ He let his eyes roam over the angels physique appreciatively as he turned back to him. At least that got a somewhat human reaction. A blush started at the angels cheeks and crawled down his neck.

‘That is inappropriate.’ He pursed his lips, but the blush sort of took away from the severity of the look.

‘My middle name is “inappropriate” and my first one is Magnus, nice to meet you.’ He would have held out a hand for him to shake, if he hadn’t been slightly afraid he would cut it off. He liked his hands, he especially liked them attached to his body.

‘Alec.’ It took Magnus all but a second to make the connection.

‘Alexander? Oh, I’m flirting with an Archangel, how scandalous. Luci is going to love this.’ The casual mention of his fallen brother seemed to connect a few dots for Alec.

‘There is a Knight of Hell flirting with me. Izzy is going to love this.’ The response was calm and collected, slightly amused maybe? But still not disgustingly good, like Magnus was used to from angels.

He had almost convinced himself that Alec might be a fallen angel or something when a movement in the corner of his eye, behind Alec’s back drew his attention. Before Magnus could even fully register what it was there was a knife jammed in the tree about an inch from Raphe’s face. The demon released a shuddering breath. Magnus looked to the side, just before the annoyed look disappeared off the angels face.

‘Raphael.’ Alec half growled. That was hot.

‘Alexander.’ The demon had regained some of his composure as he pulled the knife from the tree. There was obviously some sort of history between the two. They seemed to be having a competition who could do the most grumpy thing with their face. Maybe it was the fact that Raphe, shared his name with Alec’s angelic older brother.

‘Magnus.’ There was a mild question in Raphe’s tone as he cut his sharp eyes between the angel and the demon.

‘Hey Raphe. Been a while.’

‘Yeah, because _someone_ decided to piss off Ragnor.’

‘Hey, it’s not my fault you listen to his every order like a good little puppy.’ Magnus snapped. Raphe literally snarled at him. And sure, that was not a nice thing to say, but he’s not about to let Raphe sneer at him like that. It’s not like the entire argument with Ragnor was his fault. Maybe like 75%, okay maybe 80, 85. But that’s all he’s going to take responsibility for.

‘As fascinating as this is. I do actually have other things to do.’ It could almost be called a drawl, the way the angel speaks. All of the sudden Magnus realized there was a reason Raphe was here. They were meeting here, these two had somehow communicated before.

‘I’m sure you do. How is the almighty God?’ Raphe questioned. Alec actually rolled his eyes at that question.

‘Fantastic.’ The angel deadpanned. ‘Now, do you have the Stone?’ Even more intriguing. A stone?

‘Yes I do.’ Magnus really had missed something.

‘Good.’ The angel held out his hand expectantly. Raphe produced a black velvet bag from his pocket and held it out to Alec. He dropped it in the angels palm. Something of a shiver seemed to run through Alec’s wings, feathers bristling at the touch of whatever was in the bag. Magnus was very curious now.

‘Okay, is either of you going to tell me what’s actually in there or do I seriously have to steal it?’ Magnus had never been very patient. Alec gave him a sharp look.

‘No touching the stone.’ Alec’s blue eyes seemed very icy at that.

‘Well if you just tell me what it is, I won’t have to.’

‘It’s Lot’s Stone. It’s used to turn any living creature into a pile of salt. It’s one of heaven’s weapons.’ Raphe drawled.

‘One of heaven’s weapons. Nice. Wait. How exactly did you end up with a heavenly weapon Raphe?’ Magnus queried. Tilting his head to fellow demon.

‘Really? Piss off Magnus.’ Raphe turned around and stalked away. Ignoring the angel completely as he disappeared into the forest. Magnus filed the question away for a later date, maybe when they were not standing on a mountain with an archangel. Speaking of the archangel.

‘So, where are you off to with that?’ He grinned at Alec, who shifted.

‘None of your business.’ He pushed out through clenched jaws.

‘O come on Alec, sharing is caring.’ Magnus knew he was being overly flirty, but the angel was just so pretty.

‘To bad I do not care.’ Alec snapped as he put the Stone of whatever in his pocket.

‘Wow, you really aren’t like any angel I’ve ever met.’ Alec stiffened at that comment, and not in the good way either.

‘Yeah, God’s disappointed as well.’ A pained look shot over Alec’s face. It appeared he’d said more than he wanted to.

‘It was meant as a compliment.’ It came out painfully soft.

‘Well thanks.’ He swallowed awkwardly. ‘I have to, go, take care of this, see Jace, Gabe and um, gotta check up on Castiel as well.’ It was the first clear break in Alec’s snarky unamused façade. His wings fluttered, stretching out behind him already.

‘Sure thing, tell Cas I said hi.’ Magnus decided to let him go easy this time. He turned around to leave.

‘Yeah, wait what? You know Cas?’ The angel questioned. Magnus laughed.

‘Honey, that’s a second date conversation, trust me.’ A deep blush spread that seemed to even seep into his wings, turning them slightly pink. It may have been the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen. Alec stuttered a few unintelligible words.

‘See you around, angel.’ Magnus winked before snapping his fingers and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

It took him three weeks before he saw the angel again. He was in a bar for, well, less human creatures. He was there to meet Ragnor, it was time to talk out their short-lived feud. There was a buzz in Pandemonium. A few lucky humans from the underworld were walking around serving the demons and other creatures. There might have been some torturing going on in the back-room, but that was none of Magnus’ concern. Him and Ragnor had finally come to an agreement to solve their little issue, with Raphe rolling his eyes at their antics, when the bar fell quiet. Magnus turned around.

‘I’ll be damned, literally.’ Ragnor whispered next to him. At the entrance of the bar was Alexander. Dressed in what would have been white, had it not been covered in blood. There was a deep gash in his side, blood dripping onto the ground, there was what looked like claw marks on his shoulder. His normally white wings were splattered with blood. Some of the other blood couldn’t possibly be his. It was black. Demon blood. But the most startling thing was the look in the angels eyes. Pain, just so much pain. Whatever happened to Alexander, it was not good. Before Magnus even knew full well what he was doing, he stood up.

‘Alexander?’ The angels eyes flashed up at him, the cold, steely blue looked more like a lake in spring, soft, teary, clear and watery. There was a cut hidden underneath the hair that fell over his forehead.

‘I need Raphael.’ His voice was soft, but in the dead silent bar, it was clear. Magnus would maybe have been insulted, that he requested Raphe over him, but there was something that could almost be called fear in his tone. Fear or deep regret.

‘What do you need.’ Raphe brushed past Magnus, and like it was nothing, he walked up to the injured archangel. What could even do that anyway? Last time Magnus checked, archangels were quite hard to kill, and seriously injure.

‘Cain.’ A slight shock went through the patrons. To hear that name, be spoken by an archangel was, well unusual to say the least. ‘You told me he was dead.’ Magnus had already tried to get Raphe to tell him how exactly he knew the archangel, but he hadn’t budged. This was just another piece of information he filed away to analyse later.

‘He is, Alec.’ Raphe approached him like you would approach a wounded animal. His voice was softer then Magnus thought he’d ever heard it. Almost paternal. Alec looked down at his hands, they were scabbed, covered in blood, red and black.

‘Well then who just tried to kill me?’ Something steely seeped into Alexanders voice. ‘Then who just took my sister?’ When Alexander looked up, his eyes were ice. Raphe took a step back. Magnus turned to Cat and Ragnor.

‘Get everyone out of here. Make sure to do it quietly.’ He ordered. The fact that they didn’t even bristle at his tone, told him they realized how serious the situation was.

‘I- I don’t know Alec, it can’t have been Cain. He’s dead, Gabriel killed him, I was there.’ Raphe held his hands out, in what was meant to be a calming gesture.

‘I recognized him Raphael.’ As Cat and Ragnor guided everyone out of the bar, Magnus went to join Raphe. ‘He took Izzy.’ His voice broke at that, he seemed to try to take a deep breath, but winced as it pulled on the still quite gaping wound in his side.

‘You’re hurt, sit down.’ Magnus moved forward to help him to a seat.

‘No, stay back.’ Alec stumbled backwards, he seemed to trip over his own feet, grace of a new-born dear more than the grace of an angel. He landed on his back, his wings seemed to soften the blow slightly, but he still groaned. ‘Ow.’

‘Stubborn angels.’ Magnus murmured before he kneeled next to Alec anyways, careful not to sit on his wings. ‘Are you going to let me help you or what?’

‘You know how to cure angels?’ Even in his state he seemed capable of his utterly unimpressed look.

‘Well, I don’t necessarily but Raphe does. Killing and healing are not that far apart most of the time.’ Magnus shrugged, in hindsight it may not have been the most comforting thing to say, but Alec seemed somewhat reassured.

‘Don’t promise him anything yet Magnus. It’s been at least 400 years since I healed an angel.’ Raphe sighed before he kneeled on the other side of Alec. ‘Let’s see. Are these two the worst of it?’ He gestured at the wound on his side and the other on his shoulder. Alec gritted his teeth and nodded. Raphe took a deep breath, focussed and held his hands over Alec’s side. He started a sentence what sounded like some form of an ancient humming language. Magnus didn’t recognize it but Alec seemed to perk up at it.

‘You know Enochian?’ Aha, so it was the language of the Angels. The wound in Alec’s side started to close up. Raphe waited until it was fully closed before he answered.

‘Not really, I know a few healing spells but that’s about it. Cas thought me, back in the day.’ Alec hummed at that. He didn’t seem all that surprised that Castiel would teach a greater demon the language of angels, but in all fairness, Cas was known for being a bit of a rebel. Magnus tried to file away the unfamiliar sounds into his memory as Raphe healed his shoulder as well, but it was proving very difficult. As the final wounds closed, Alec groaned.

‘Damn, that’s better.’ Alec sighed, sitting up slowly. Magnus put a hand on his shoulder to support him.

‘Well, well, mind your language. I’m sure mommy wouldn’t be very happy to hear words like that come from her angel.’ Raphe scoffed. Alec looked slightly like he wanted to break his nose, but he figured that it would be bad form considering Raphe had just healed him.

‘She’s already going to be furious that I let Cain get the drop on me.’ He set his elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his hands.

‘What did happen, Alexander?’ Magnus asked, he couldn’t help but glance at the angels wings. Still splattered in blood. Magnus was so close to them now, he was incredibly tempted to touch them, but it seemed like a far too intimate gesture.

‘We, me and Izzy-Isabelle, were just watching a bunch of humans, they annoy me but Izzy likes to watch them, so I indulge her.’ He took a deep breath. Isabelle, his Seraph sister. ‘We were just leaving, I wasn’t _focussed_.’ He grit his teeth, the blame he put on himself seeping into his every syllable. ‘Next thing I know we’re surrounded. There were so many demons, we fought, and then, I knew it was Cain the moment I saw him. He had that mark. His mark. And you, you told me he was dead so I was distracted and then a demon put his claws in my shoulder and Izzy tried to fight Cain, but I wasn’t there to back her up and he took her. He just, just disappeared into smoke.’ He turned those shining, desperate blue eyes to Magnus. ‘Who even does that?’

‘Knights of Hell do.’

‘O man, if I go back to Heaven for help now, mom will know what happened and she’s going to put me on guardian angel duty for like 400 years, at least.’ A hint of panic creeped into Alec’s voice. ‘Or maybe she’ll just obliterate me, then she can finally make Jace the archangel, he’s better at this crap anyway. Or maybe she’ll just toss me out, that could be a thing.’ Magnus glanced at Raphe, he saw the same uncertainty he was feeling. Something about the despair in Alec’s voice pulled at Magnus’ albeit small heart.

‘Maybe you don’t have to.’ Magnus started. He titled his head to Raphe, who clenched his jaws.

‘Yes, maybe you don’t.’ He absolutely knew where Magnus was going, and he also knew that he would somehow someway be talked into going along with this plan.

‘What.’

‘We can help you.’ Magnus grinned.

‘We can?’ Raphe begged. It wasn’t even really a question, he already knew that was the thing that was happening.

‘Why?’ It seemed like the angel had been reduced to one word sentences.

‘Well I really don’t like your mother, and you don’t really either. You on the other hand, I do like you. Cain, well let’s just say we have a history, and not a good one. So not a fan of him either.’ Magnus shrugged. He’d hated Cain for about three centuries now. It was about time he did something about it. Hatred is not good for the skin.

‘Exactly, Cain screwed me over when I last saw him, nearly got me tossed into The Cage. So I say, let’s mess him up. You get your sister back, we get our revenge. It’ll be fun.’ Raphe grinned. His eyes flashed black and that’s how Magnus knew he was serious. As if he had to be reminded there was a reason they’d become friends in the first place. The two demons shared a devilish look. Alec narrowed his eyes looking between the two.

‘You’re going to help me? A Knight of Hell and a Greater Demon are going to help an Archangel defeat Cain, the first Knight of Hell to save a Seraph… what even is my life.’ There was an incredulous laugh that escaped him as he dropped his hands behind him and leant back. He exposed the line of his throat, despite there being a few blood spatters tainting the pale skin, it still took Magnus some effort to look away.

‘Well, what do you say angel? You up for a little battle?’ Raphe challenged.

‘I was literally created for battle.’ Alec said with the first hint of confidence he’d seen from him today. In one smooth movement he stood up. His wings seemed to shiver, shaking the blood off. He brushed his hair back from his face, and pulled a bow and quiver from, well, some invisible storage place of sorts. Basically he pulled them out of thin air.

‘Well that is a neat trick.’ Magnus grinned, standing up as well. ‘Okay. Do we have any idea where our asshole of an older brother is?’ Magnus turned to Raphe.

‘Up until ten minutes ago I was convinced he was dead. So no.’ Raphe deadpanned, he brushed some invisible dirt of his black jeans as he pulled his dagger. He checked the blade, even though it was always in perfect condition.

‘Maybe our new angelic friend has a way to track him.’

‘I do. It just takes a lot of energy, which I don’t really have right now.’ Alec winced. Without even thinking about it Magnus held out his hands to Alec.

‘Borrow some of mine.’ Alec just blinks at him for a good few seconds. Raphe snorted.

‘Smooth, Magnus.’ He snickered. He lightly brushed is hand past Alec’s shoulder, startling him back into movement, he dropped his bow. ‘He’s not kidding, by the way.’ He waved his hands towards Magnus.

‘I’m sure he isn’t. I usually do this with a little more _angelic_ energy.’

‘Well, demons were ultimately created from angelic energy, so it shouldn’t be too different.’ Magnus shrugged. Still holding up his hands for Alec. The sarcastic eyebrow raise was unlike any other, but he did take his hands after a short moment of hesitation.

‘Fine.’ Alec’s grip was firm, hands softer then he would have expected from a warrior. Alec closed his eyes, bowed his head. Like this, with his wings spread out behind him, head bowed like he was praying, dark hair almost like a crown around his head. It was not that hard to believe he was an angel. He started murmuring what Magnus now recognized as Enochian under his breath. At first, Magnus didn’t feel anything, and when he peeked at Raphe, he didn’t look all that impressed either. Suddenly there was what felt like a tug on his gut. Something pulling on his energy levels. He blinked, as he looked at Alec again, he had a concentrated frown on his face. His head ticked to the side, and when his eyes snapped open, they were literally glowing. There was a white form of energy surrounding their joint hands.

‘Got him.’ Alec stopped in the middle of a humming sentence and let go of Magnus’ hands with a start. Magnus almost swayed a little, loss of contact and connection more than loss of energy. Alec picked up his bow.

‘Good, let’s go find him.’


	3. Chapter 3

Cain was holed up, surprise, surprise, in an abandoned warehouse. Well, at least he never claimed to be original. Hell, even without Alexanders tracking spell, this is where Magnus would have suggested going first. Alec was leading them towards one of the buildings that looked like it was older then Cain himself. All half collapsed dark walls and vines growing up the sides.

‘Are we sure this isn’t like Pazuzu or one of the other greater demons?’ Magnus leant over to Raphe to ask his question.

‘Yes, haven’t you been paying attention? Constantine send Paz back to Hell like a month ago, he’s not going to be topside for a while.’ Raphe hissed back at him.

‘Wait, _John_ Constantine, the exorcist?’ Alec turned around, seemingly intrigued.

‘Yes, do you know of any other Constantine that could exorcise a Greater Demon?’ Alec just rolled his eyes at Raphe’s snappy answer. ‘Why? Do you know him?’

‘I nearly ripped his spine out once, but yeah, we’ve met.’ Alec shrugged.

‘He has that effect on people.’ Magnus grinned.

‘Good thing he’s set for-‘ Raphe stopped mid-sentence as Alec’s hand snapped up. He tilted his head, focussing on something neither Magnus nor Raphe could hear.

‘We need to move.’ It seemed almost like someone flipped a switch on Alec. He went into warrior mode. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, bow still lax, but ready to be drawn. His posture was tense and relaxed at the same time, like someone familiar and comfortable with violence. His footsteps were so quiet, even Magnus had to strain his ears to hear them. When they got to the outer wall, Magnus first heard voices. A deep, chilling one he immediately recognized as Cain.

‘Okay, now what?’

‘Now, we kick their asses back to Hell.’ For the first time, Magnus saw the angel that was known as God’s protector of men. His greatest weapon, after Michael, of course. His back was straight against the wall, shoulders back, truly confident for the first time. Wings spread behind him, looking strong, and every bit the archangel that he was. Blue eyes were nearly blazing, chin up, he seemed to radiate power, a warrior confident in his skill, but not overconfident.

When he moved it was pure deadly grace. He vaulted through one of the broken windows. As Magnus hopped in through the same window Alec had already put arrows in 5 demons. They were back to Hell before they even hit the ground. When the demons realized what was happening at least 8 of them were dead. Raphe grinned as he landed next to him on the balls of his feet.

‘This. Is going to be fun.’ Raphe had always enjoyed chaos. Magnus didn’t, he was more a fan of a calculated attack, sneaky, that was more his style. If his enemy never saw him coming, he was happy. This, this was sloppy. Admittedly, with skills like Alexanders, this was effective. Raphe had already darted left. Magnus was still stood underneath the window. Observing, it wasn’t like the two needed his help much. Alec fought like, well, like a Fury. He had somehow gotten his hands on a sword, something angelic that seemed to glow in the under-lit hanger. He was slicing his way through demons left and right, wings already covered in the dark blood of demons again. He was making his way to Cain.

Cain looked good, much better than the last time he saw him, he radiated power. Magnus could feel it sing in his own blood. Calling to him. Magnus pushed it away and focussed his senses, while the other two enjoyed their battle, Magnus could make himself more useful being the brain. Find Isabelle. He was surprised Cain hadn’t used her to get Alec to stop fighting yet. Maybe he thought he stood a chance against the angel. Magnus was certain he didn’t. The smile of an angel might be the most blinding, pure thing in the world. The fury of an angel was the worst. It was cold, as stark as the white of their wings. Unyielding and when focussed on one person, or in this case creature, terrifying. It was fire, and ice and pure rage. Chilling and calm in their fury like the heart of a storm. Quiet, but destructive.

Magnus moved. He cut around the outside. He ran. Ducked though an entrance where he could have sworn he heard wings. Sure enough, there was a stunning young woman sitting against a thick concrete pillar. She was tied with what seemed like simple metal chains, on closer inspection, Magnus realized they were engraved with something. Words, an ancient language, humming with power. Magic. That explained why the Seraph hadn’t just snapped the chains like they were twigs. She looked up at him sharply. Her eyes were almost as dark as her hair, that was just as black as Alexanders. It stood sharply against her pale skin, waving over her shoulders. Her wings were the same crystal clear white that Alec’s were.

‘Hi, you must be Isabelle. My name is Magnus, believe it or not, I came here with your brother to help you escape from Cain.’ He kept his steps light as he approached her. She seemed deeply suspicious.

‘Really? Alec, my brother, working with a Knight of Hell?’ Her voice was sharp, distrustful.

‘Me and Raphe.’

‘Raphael? The Greater Demon?’ The sarcastic eyebrow raise reminded Magnus so much of Alec he almost laughed.

‘Yes, that one. Plus, if I’m going to be breaking you out, you don’t really have a choice to distrust me.’ Magnus shrugged, he moved forward. He inspected the inscriptions on the chains. It was good Alec had brought demonic help. Because there was no way any angelic being would have been able to break those chains. He crouched down next to her murmured a few words in Latin and the chains glowed before dropping away from Isabelle. She hesitated for a second before getting to her feet in one smooth movement.

‘Thank you.’ She tipped her head to the side. ‘This was odd.’

‘It was. Let’s go see how your brother is doing shall we.’ Magnus would have gestured for her to go first but he figured in this case, going first would be the more gentlemanly thing to do. When they sneaked back through the doorway the room seemed dead silent. What.

The room may have been silent, but it wasn’t empty. The floor was littered with the bodies of demons. Alec is standing in the middle of them all. Bodies spread around him like a maze. His sword was gone, probably back to wherever he got it from. His bow was drawn, arrow notched and ready to fire. The muscles in his arms were bulking with how tense it was. There was nothing of the looseness left in him, he was pure tension. His eyes were focussed on one particular point that was hidden from Magnus by one of the thick concrete pillars. The icy blue of his eyes was stone cold and deadly. There was a smear of blood on his cheek, along with the rest of the picture, he looked more terrifying then anything Magnus had seen before.

‘Put the bow down, or I kill him.’ The sneering voice of Cain called from the other side of the room. In an effort to see who Cain was using to get an Archangel to lay down his weapons, Magnus carefully stepped over a body, his throat was cut, one of Raphe’s kills then. He was slightly shocked to see that the standoff between the Archangel and the First Knight of Hell, was over the life of a Greater Demon. Cain had a knife, Raphe’s own knife, pressed to the throat of the demon.

‘The fact that you’re even hesitating shows how weak you angels are.’ Cain sneered. ‘You should not even be hesitating to shoot me through him, but here you are. You get too attached.’ Cain shuffled him and Raphe around slightly, causing the razor sharp knife to break the skin on Raphe’s neck. A small stream of blood trickled down Raphe’s skin.

‘Actually Cain.’ Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re wrong. Our attachments make us fight harder, make us stronger. We have something to fight for other than ourselves.’ He tipped his head to the side and gave the Knight of Hell his most condescending smile. ‘You seem to have forgotten what my name means. Protector of men.’ With that final jab he released his arrow. For a second Magnus was sure he’d actually done it. He’d shot Raphe in order to get rid of Cain.

He didn’t. His arrow had lodged itself in Cain’s throat, somehow it hadn’t even nicked Raphe. Alec slowly lowered his bow as Raphe snatched his knife out of Cain’s hand.

‘Son of a bitch, threatening me with my own knife.’ He sneered. He nudged Cain’s body with his foot.

‘Yeah, that’s just uncool.’ Alec deadpanned. Raphe turned to him with a dangerous smirk.

‘So, brother. Working with demons, that’s new.’ Isabelle strutted forward.

‘We both know that’s not true.’ Alec sighed, but his smile was too relieved to really feel any heat behind it. He stepped up to her and hugged her. She huffed, but hugged him back anyway.

‘You’re covered in blood. Let go of me.’ She muttered, but she didn’t give any other indication she actually wanted him to let go. It was kind of cute.

‘Well as cute as this reunion is, should we maybe get out of here?’ Raphe flipped his knife before sliding it back into the holster on his forearm. Alec rolled his eyes but let go of his sister anyway. They made their way over to the actual door of the warehouse. Carefully stepping over bodies. When they stepped out there was a man waiting outside. The fact that none of them had known he was there said a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Michael.’ Alec winced. The face of the second Archangel stayed mostly impassive. Every fibre of Magnus’ being was screaming for him to get the hell out of there, but somehow he felt like moving would only draw attention to him. Raphe seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he was also decidedly not moving.

‘Alexander, Isabelle.’ The Seraph pursed her lips, but did not greet him back. Michael’s voice sounded so much more intimidating then Alec’s. It was deep, almost vibrating with power. Raphe can’t seem to help it, he takes a step back. Michael’s eyes zero in on him immediately.

‘Raphael.’ He spat the name out with so much hatred, Magnus nearly couldn’t stop himself from shivering. Then the cold blue, blue, blue eyes turn on him. ‘Magnus.’ The voice is equally as unforgiving. Magnus tips his chin up in a half sort of greet.

‘Why are you here Michael?’ Isabelle speaks for the first time. She doesn’t seem nearly as impressed by God’s greatest weapon.

‘Because God was wondering where you two were, then I get down here and see Alexander fighting side by side with two demons. And not just any demons, a Greater demon and a Knight of Hell.’ The words are all pronounced sharp and precisely.

‘So, what are you going to do?’ Alec seemed to straighten up a little. Not willing to cower in front of his brother.

‘I am going to do what is necessary and then I will take you to see God where She will pass judgement as She sees fit.’ There is a clear threat in the Archangels words. Magnus bristles. Who the Hell does this guy think he is? Okay, he might be God’s greatest weapon, the original warrior. But that is beside the point.

‘That’s funny. I ain’t going nowhere with you bird brain. And if you think of attacking me and Raphe, we’ll show you why we’re some of Luci’s highest ranking lieutenants.’ Magnus wanted to take a step forward, put some power to his threat. Before he could, Alec held out his hand.

‘Let’s not turn this into another war. We’ve had enough fighting for today.’ Part of Magnus wanted to push past him, try to wrap his hands around Michael’s pretty little neck. The other part of him wanted to show that he wasn’t a savage, that he had some self-control. He stopped, still tense, but not moving. Michael smiled condescendingly.

‘Well, someone has learned how to control dogs.’

‘Why don’t you just shut your mouth.’ Alec snapped. Michael’s eye twitched.

‘We are leaving.’ He lifted his hand snapped his fingers and Magnus felt a tug in his gut. He blinked and he was not near any warehouse anymore. He wasn’t in Hell either. He was standing a good couple of meters behind Alec and his sister.

‘Are we in Heaven?’ He blurted before he could stop himself. The room was all white. White floors, walls, ceiling. There was no furniture just, empty space. It was light, but there were no lamps, or fire, or windows.

‘No.’ Alec’s voice came. He sounded relatively exasperate. ‘It’s a dimension between earth and heaven.’

‘Michael, why are we here?’ Isabelle sounded very annoyed.

‘Because this needs to be discussed.’ Well that was cryptic. There was a palpable change in atmosphere. Magnus turned and, well shit. That was God. He couldn’t explain how he knew, it wasn’t like he’d ever seen Her before, but he just knew. She was about the same height as Isabelle, and radiated power. Long dark hair framed a beautiful, but stoic face. She walked in a way that spoke of someone who commanded respect, that was used to people moving out of her way.

‘Alexander. I am disappointed.’ The first words she spoke where sharp and judgemental and Alec flinched. ‘I have been informed you did not only work with Demon’s today, but you also let your sister get taken by Cain and did not report it to Heaven. How am I supposed to trust your judgement when you side with _this,_ against your brother?’

‘I-.’ Alec stopped. He seemed to tense and swallow. He glanced at Isabelle, she looked at him like a sister only can. A look of faith, of trust. A look that said, I will have your back, whatever you do. ‘They are not _things_ , mother.’

‘What did you say?’ God narrowed her eyes. Michael looked like he was about to speak, but God raised a silencing hand.

‘I said, that they are not things. They are living, they have ideas and opinions. They are capable of feeling anger, joy, sadness and remorse. They can laugh and have so much more joy in their existence then we do. We exist. They live. Mother, they are not evil just because they were created differently from us. Their leader is our brother. Your son. They view things differently but that does not make them evil.’ There was a pleading note to his voice, but a strength in his shoulders that was put there by Isabelle’s support. Michael, who had been standing a few meters away took two quick strides over to Alec. He stood close. Threatening, looming over his younger brother.

‘Do not speak to Mother like that.’ He spit at Alec.

‘There is no tone Michael. I am speaking my mind.’ Alec sounded incredibly exhausted.

‘Well, stop.’ Alec looked down at his hands, there was still several smears of blood on them.

‘No.’ His voice was quiet.

‘Excuse me.’

‘No.’ Alec looked up. His voice gained strength as he spoke. ‘I said, no. I am done with this, all of this. I deserve to be treated better than this. You know what. Screw this! Screw all of you. I’m out.’ He turned around, he got as far as two steps before God spoke up.

‘Alexander. If you walk out of here, I will not let you come back.’ Alec froze.

‘You would let me fall?’ There was a quiet anger underneath the shock.

‘Yes. What do you say to that?’ Magnus held his breath as God raised her chin. Alec blinked. He observed the room. He looked at Isabelle, Michael, then he turned to Raphael, who looked supremely uncomfortable. Finally Alec turned to him. There were those blue, blue, blue eyes. There was a quiet honesty in those eyes. Magnus made sure to quirk up the corners of his mouth in a quick smile. He was grateful as Hell (pun intended) that Alec stood up for them. The things he said, no one had ever said about creatures like him. A defiant glint slipped into his eyes. A snarky smile took over.

‘What do I say to that?’ He turned back to Isabelle, Michael and God. Isabelle got a wide grin on her face that said she had somewhat of an idea that was about to come. ‘I say, I always liked Luci better then I liked you anyway.’ He sneered at Michael.

‘Alexander.’ He breathed.

‘No. Don’t “Alexander” me. I’m outta here. You two coming?’ He asked Raphael and Magnus. He looked… liberated. Calm, even in the face of losing his spot in Heaven. Magnus felt like support was the right choice here. So he grinned.

‘Down the rabbit hole we go.’

‘What?’ Alec frowned.

‘Let’s go.’ Magnus shook his head. Alec stepped closer and Magnus felt another tug in his gut and when he blinked they were back outside. Alec was on his knees and Magnus felt his breath get caught in his throat.

‘Alec, are you okay?’ Raphe beat him to the question.

‘Um. I guess, a little dizzy.’ Magnus was just about to kneel next to him to check if he was okay, when a wave of pure energy seemed to shoot off Alec. Magnus backed up.

‘Alec?’ Magnus found a hit of panic in his voice.

‘O shit, that hurts.’ He groaned.

‘What’s going on?’ Magnus asked Raphe.

‘How the Hell would I know.’ Raphe snapped.

Magnus was just about to snap back when he noticed it. Slowly, from the root, Alec’s wings were turning black. The darkness spread from his back all the way over his wings, painting them ink black.

‘Wow.’ Magnus managed.

‘Uh huh.’ Raphe responded. As the tips of his wings were all completely black Alec seemed to relax.

‘Well, that sucked.’ He breathed. Slowly he got to his feet. When he turned it seemed like something else had changed other than the colour of his wings. There was something different about him. Something in the way he held himself. Like a massive weight had fallen of his shoulders. The black wings and the black hair made him even more attractive in Magnus’ humble opinion.

‘Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favourite little brother.’ Magnus turned around.

‘Luci!’ Magnus grinned.

‘Hey Luce.’ Raphe greeted.

‘Hello boys. I was suspecting you two had something to do with this.’ Lucifer was, well, beautiful. Certainly no red skin and horns. Tall, wearing a black fitted suit, sharp cheekbones and deep dark eyes. ‘Hello Alexander.’

‘Hey Luci.’ There was a tired smile on Alec’s face.

‘Come here, little one.’ Lucifer held his arms open and Alec didn’t seem to hesitate at all before stepping into them. They shared a hug that seemed long overdue and Magnus felt the warm curl of joy in his stomach. When they released each other, Lucifer turned to the two demons.

‘Raphe, I need you to come with me. Mags, I need you to help Alec here figure out this new way of living.’ He grinned at Alec one last time. ‘Welcome to the dark side kid.’ With a wink he disappeared, along with Raphe. Leaving Alec and Magnus alone. Finally.

‘So. This was an eventful day.’ Magnus breathed.

‘You can say that again.’ Alec sighed.

‘Ready to get some rest?’ Magnus asked, holding out a hand for the fallen angel to take.

‘Yeah, that seems like a good idea.’ Alec only hesitated for a second before taking Magnus’ hand.

‘Good, let’s go.’ Magnus grinned and tugged Alec along. Alec laughed and Magnus vowed silently to make sure he was going to hear that a lot more.


End file.
